Fated Love
by Ravenclaw-Rose
Summary: SiriusBella. “I shed them not for you. But for us and our youth, when Hogwarts houses and the society around them didn’t separate us, and when we could play in the meadows for hours.


Bella's eyes landed on Sirius and a tear rolled down her cheek. Here they stood by the lake, where they had been so many times before.

"I need you." She protested as he tried to do the hardest thing he had ever had to in his whole life. End it between them. They had always said for ever so why he was, she didn't know.

"It is for the best Bella. " he said to her.

"Why? What right so you have to say that it is best for me to be with out you. With out the best thing in my life? The only thing that makes me smile." She said to him. "You know it is true. I never want us to be part. If it what people will say then we can leave. Come on Siri, run with me!" she said as he tried to take his hands. he pulled them away.

"Don't do this to me." He said with out emotion in hid voice.

"Then don't you ask this of me. Don't take yourself from me when I need you." She said as she looked at him.

"Belle, tomorrow we graduate. We're going to go in to the world –" he said.

"And that is why I am going to need you like never before." She said to him.

"No. that is why we have to go and make our own lives. You have Cissa, Lucius and Rod, but I have to go with Remus and James and Lily." he told her.

"Then do I presume that they mean more to you than me. For you know the names you have just said mean nothing to me. None of them."

"And there you go lying to me once again. I know Cissa mean the world to you."

Sirius you are every thing. You are my friend, my closet confidant, my lover – "

"And also your cousin. God Bella, don't you sere this has all been so wrong. Your one crazy bitch Bella," he said to her.

"You once said that was why you loved me so. Cos I was like no other girl. She reminded him. "Cos there was – "

"A world in your eyes where we're not so different. You and I. and where the eternal dream of me and you can grow in to a wonderful reality." He said to her and she nodded, as a tear again ell. "Don't cry for me, my love." He said to her.

"I shed them not for you. But for us and our youth, when Hogwarts houses and the society around them didn't separate us, and when we could play in the meadows for hours. "

He nodded. "And we did. We played kiss chase," he said to her. "Child's play."

"No. doesn't make it seem so innocent when it was not. Don't change my memories. It was an already tainted, but fated love." She said and he nodded.

"Don't let me go, don't be like the others Sirius. Don't leave." She pleased.

"I have to. We can not be together again, I can't go with you any more." He told her. "I know you are going to join them." He told her.

"I must. I must to keep my dearest sister safe. Lucius makes it seems so glamorous and she adores him. Narcissa thinks he is her fairy tale prince, and he indulges her. " she protested.

Then me and Lucius are not so unlike as I thought, Sirius said to himself. For had he not done the same thing to Bella all these years.

"This is a choice you must make. If you can turn your back on Narcissa then do come with me now and we can go where you will be safe from this perjured world but I don't think you can do it. Not even our love can break that of a big sister." Sirius reminded her and she nodded. "and again you lie. You don't do this just for her. You do it for your self so stop making excuses." He asked her.

"I don't know. There is another way we can be together." She reminded him.

"Oh Bella. If you have ever felt any love for me, you will not ask it of me." He told her.

"I can't bear this divide between us." She said as he took her in his arms. She knew it was the last time she was ever going to find peace and it made her feel old. Like a widow who had lost her husband after a long loving relationship, where they had been living in a golden world together for years. She couldn't do it, she wouldn't lose it.

"Come on Bella.." he said as he patted her back gently calming her. "You shall have to learn to go with out my assistant and my love. And you will. For I know you are beloved by many." Her said to her.

"Am I still beloved by you Sirius Orion?"

"Always my Bella Mira." He said to her and she nodded. That was going to have to be enough now.

Pushing a parting kiss to her for head he looked at the sky.

"It is a beautiful night Bella. " he told her "all the more for knowing you are in the world."

That was the last thing Bella was ever going to hear from his month that was affection. Never again would either think or remember the love they had shared.

They were different now. They lived different lives. They had different friends. They had nothing in common.

Accept a secret love that would be one day long forgotten. As she sat there by the lake, she remembered when he had kissed her for the first time. It had been there.

"I love you." she said mournfully. And for the first time in her life Bella knew she had said nothing but the truth. She wasn't fated for ever to be a liar.

But they were fated to be apart. But when the nights got to rough, she would think of the nights by the lake. She would remember the kisses. She would remember the most fated love that had ever been.


End file.
